


Reb★rn in your World

by Amethyst2429



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Gen, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Rebirth, Sabertooth - Freeform, cana you have a new sibling, gildarts you have another child, grand magic games arc, the oc's just chilling and breaking timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst2429/pseuds/Amethyst2429
Summary: After their violent deaths, three teenagers transmigrated to the world of Earthland (Fairy Tail).However, despite being reborn into this new world, they still remembered their past lives and their cruel deaths, the three strives to live in the world that is vastly different on their original world.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s), Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Reb★rn in your World

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot that me and my friends made because we are bored and I hope to hear your thoughts on this, enjoy reading!

Destiny and Fate, two things that make life exciting, but no matter how perfect your life is, reality is cruel, it can shatter everything you had so far.

It should have been a perfect day but fate loves to destroy one's hopes and dreams when someone least expected it to. But unknown to them it would be a start of something no one has ever imagined.

It was the middle of the night when a tall, blonde, and a rather charming 17-year-old boy was strolling in an empty, dark, and eerie alleyway, he just came back from a gig he with his band, he thought he was safe, he thought no was around the area at that time of day, he was wrong, a group of money hungry drunk men, "Hoy kid" the buffer man out of three spoke, it was quite obvious that he's the leader of the three men. "What?" The boy noticed the other two blocking his escape ways, cornering him to a side.

"Give us all your money and you'll be fine" the same guy smirked placing his palm in front of the boy. "I don't have any." He spat with venom clear in his tone, the man didn't like how he spoke to them, he gestured the two other men to hold the poor boy, he didn't bother to resist the men, the thicker man aimed to punch the boy on his gut, but failed miserably, punching his fellow drunkard. The second man fell to the ground and groaned in pain. The boy didn't even bother to look at the men and proceeded to walk his own path home, like earlier, the leader did not like what happened, and so, without the boy realizing, the man withdrew his gun, aimed at the boy, and shot him.

BANG!

Takumi's Point of View

Darkness, and a sweet melody, darkness became my friend, I've been staring into it since the day I died, listening to a sweet melody accompanied by it. Ever since I died, I've been in a constant state of limbo, my death was tragic, luckily all my money was already in the bank before I met those thugs. I wonder how they handled my body, their reaction upon seeing a dead bloody body, or how those thugs didn't even realize that the alleyway had a ton of closed-circuit televisions, dumb thugs.

Oh well, I guess that's one way to die. Remembering the intense pain those bullets caused, the poor soul who'll find my body, kudos to you my man.

I wonder how humans know what dinosaurs look like when we never met them, aside from the bones and all, how sure are we that they are reptiles? And not a big ball of fluff like a dog? I guess I'll never know, I'll just ask the heavenly chicken, if there is one.

Minutes later my safe heaven was disturbed by an intensive amount of pain, I tried to get away comfortable as I can but it was no use by this force, a light shined through me in a distance, heaven? I pondered. I got more and more uncomfortable as time passed by, and soon a warm light hugged me, human hands touched my bare skin as if being cradled by it, I took in air as if I was alive again, unintelligible noise filled my ears. Wait, how can one carry a grown 17-year-old boy? My first instinct was to cry, filling all these gaps, it seems like... I got

REBORN

Seven whole years passed, I've been living this newly given life I have with the name, Takumi Minatozaki. This new world I'm in is a blast to so far, everyone has this ability, Magic ability!

“Mama where are we going?” I asked glancing all around the place. This place is lively as everyone here is enjoying their time.

“We’re going to the magic arena.” Her blue-violet eyes gleamed in obvious delight. “We’re here love.” Mama snapped me out of my daydream and she begins searching the best place to watch.

“What are we going to watch here?” Looking around everyone is excited and joyful because of this event that I still don’t know what it's about.

"Love, we're watching the highly anticipated battle of the guilds, the grand magic games." Her eyes show how excited she is to know the victor. And soon it was revealed after hours of anticipation.

“LET’S ALL WELCOME WHO CAME IN FIRST PLACE!”

“Where are you going to love?” Mama asked me with a smile while I was adjusting the sword she gifted to me on my back. Mama is a swords woman back in her day and that’s how she met Papa. “I’m going to the Chief's house, Mama.”

“Good luck love! Be back before dark!” I waved her goodbye and begin walking to my destination. 2 years ago our chief village saw the potential in me to learn and be a memory make wizard just like him. Yes, you all heard it right!. Memory makes! Like Rufus Lore from Sabertooth since then, I trained eagerly. “How’s your day Takumi?” Chief greeted me with a smile “I’m fine Chief. What am I going to do today?”

“You need to go to the forest and find these herbs.” He gave me the list and I bid him goodbye.

Narrator's Point of View

“This is the last one.” The young blond haired boy muttered under his breath as he collected the last bunch of herbs he needed. He started walking back to his village, he couldn’t help but be suspicious of the smell of smoke and blood in the direction of where his village was. He started running, the uneasy feeling got worse as time goes by.

Arriving at his village his blue-violet eyes revealed the horror he is saw. "MOTHER!" he screamed dropping all the herbs he worked hard to pick. He started sprinting towards his house while looking around the burning village, he suddenly tripped not minding the scratches and bruises he got. He looked back he bit his tongue to force back the vomit on his throat upon seeing the corpse of the chief who’s eyes is still open in terror.

He stood up and began to run, praying to see his mother alive so they can escape, sadly his prayer remained unanswered as he arrived in his house, he saw a long-haired guy walked calmly out of their door, Takumi froze on his place, the guy didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Mama!” Takumi exclaimed seeing his mother on the ground holding her abdomen with a pool of blood surrounding her. He rushed towards her and sobbed seeing her pale. “Takumi please take this necklace don’t lose it. It can help you find your Father. I love you my son don’t forget that and take care of yourself.”

With that, she took her last breath leaving her son crying over her. Takumi took a deep breath to try to stop crying, wiping his tears, clenching the pendant in his hand. He stood up determinedly “Mama I promise you that I would take care of myself and find Papa. I’ll take revenge on those people who took you and the villagers' life.” And for weeks he buried the corpse of those villagers that he managed to find in his former village.

He left the village, the village he once called home, the village he learned everything that built him to whom he is, "Farewell, mother."

Seven years passed, in the most famous and strongest guild in Fiore, there stood the guild of the tigers, Sabertooth.

“Mizuki, Lady Minerva is asking for you.” A young, 13-year-old brunette, smiled at the guy who passed her the message. “Thank you. I’ll go find her now.” With that, she went and looked for her childhood friend, Minerva. “Lady Minerva what’s the problem?” She asked the jet black haired girl in front of her, Minerva didn’t reply but give her the paper. Mizuki raised a brow at this but read the paper, curiosity killing her. “We’re going to convince this girl to join sabertooth? As the last known satan soul wizard was Mirajane Strauss one of the fairytail wizards who disappeared one year ago.”

“Yes, we need to convince her to join our guild as we will be the most powerful guild.” Mizuki just shrugged her shoulders and continued to ask “When we will leave?” "Tomorrow at noon. I got a lead that she is in the main capital.”

“I’ll start preparing then. See you on the train.” Minerva just waved her goodbye.

Mizuki's Point of View

I was walking towards the room where my adviser told me to go after class as he urgently needed to talk to me as soon as possible, I didn't think it could be my last moments on earth. "Sir? You called for me?" I spoke monotonously, I looked around the room it's suspiciously plain with a single chair in the middle it looks like people don't go here. Ignoring the bad gut feeling, I sat on the chair. Waiting for him I started to think dream about anything that my mind comes up with, that's when my killer opened the door, the door creaks open and there comes my adviser with a gentle smile on his face.

"Miss I'm glad you're here" he smiled so innocently "I wanted to talk you about a story that only you will hear." With that, he told a story about a boy who was physically, emotionally and mentally abused by his adopted parents for how many years. How he's broken but one day he meets his light, his savior, his hope. A girl that is so innocent and pure that he promised himself to protect, love and be with her until the end.

It didn't come true, why? The girl started dating his enemy. The two grew distant the moment he started ruining her relationship, and this completely ignoring him.

Eventually she got married to his enemy, giving fruit to their only beloved daughter.

"I can now answer your questions"

"Sir? What is the story all about?" His eyes lusted for blood, insanity kicking in.

"Well" he trailed off and started walking towards me, in panic, I stood up,and used the chair as my makeshift shield, backing towards the wall he continued to speak, "I'm the guy from the story, Your Father is MY enemy, YOUR MOTHER IS MY LIGHT AND YOU! ARE! THE! REASON! WHY! SHE! DIED!" He shouted with pure hate and anger he kept all these years.

He lunged towards me, luckily I managed to throw the chair at him. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for me, I tripped, he took the opportunity to pull my leg that he managed to grasp. Pulling towards him with that a battle of wills and determination happened as one doesn't want to die and one wants to kill.

Annoyed by the constant struggle she did, he pulled her hair, she winced in pain wanting to stop the pain she tugged her hair back. He started to strangle her.

Her chest started to tighten as these dirty hands held her neck so tight, "Die!" He screamed, "This is your fault! If you weren't here she would still be here!" The girl started to tear up and scream for help, her voice got hoarse to the point no one could hear her, She gasped for air but eventually succumbed into the darkness

"DIE!"

I woke up all teary-eyed, holding my chest "it's just a nightmare Mizuki, a very realistic nightmare" My past still haunted me despite being reborn into this amazing world with magic, it's like the fantasy I ever dreamed of, I died in my past life because of my former Teacher, and my Mother's former lover strangled me to death. In this world, my mother died giving birth and as for my father never moved on over her death and that's why three years later he too, took his life.

These events caused me to awaken my powers in an early age, those illusions I created helped me cope up, and that's why, Master Jiemma, the guild master of sabertooth, adopted me.

“Lady Minerva! I got our tickets already.” I informed her so we can already board on the train without a problem. As we arrived in our chosen compartment we began to relax.

“Mizuki if we got into trouble let me handle the offense.” Minerva smiled, holding my hand, her worried expression was visible, to which I smiled reassuringly.

“Yes, Lady Minerva. I’ll handle the support.” After that, she fell asleep leaving me alone wide awake. I started to wonder, the only known girl to use such magic is Mirajane Strauss, a mage in Fairy Tail, yet after her disappearance appeared a girl with similar magic and everyone started to hunt down for this girl.

Hours passed and the train stopped on the station, it was far too late to look for the said girl considering the time, it's already eight o'clock at night, the sun had already set and the main capital is somewhat dangerous at night.

Narrator's Point of View

A new came to be, "Lady Minerva, may I go out and check out the popular cake shop everyone in the guild is talking about? I want to see how fantastic it truly is"

The dark haired girl gave her permission, in delight, Mizuki grinned and walked out, hiding her excitement.

A young black haired girl is in the shop looking at their display of different kinds of cake. “It's hard to choose.” She spoke eyeing at the strawberry shortcake and the coffee flavored cake.

"Why don’t you choose the strawberry shortcake? I heard it tastes divine.” The black haired teen slightly jumped frightened from the voice emitted behind her, she turned around and noticed a girl in her age with brunette hair and bluish eyes. “Sorry to surprise you.” The brunette apologized

“No it's okay, it's my fault not being aware.”

“My name is Mizuki Valora and you are?” she introduce herself then ordered her mango cheesecake.

“Ayame Furukawa, want to have a seat with me?” Ayame asked as she ordered the chosen cake.

“Sure, I don't see why not? I’ll be meeting with my partner later.” Those two chose a seat and began chatting like they are long lost, sisters.

Ayame's Point of View

This cake shop lingered a very familiar smell, the smell of blueberries, I've come to hate that scent, the last scent I've smelled and the scent that caused my death.

It was a similar day to this, the sky was up, everyone was busy with their own shenanigans, "he'll love this" I giggled, Today marks of my two year relationship with a guy I love the most, to celebrate our love, I made him his favorite blueberry pie.

I kept calling his phone but he hasn't answered, maybe he's asleep, Perfect time to surprise him! The pie was done, and I was off.

I got ready and head out, my heart started thumping, I'm nervous. This doesn't feel right...

His condo unit wasn't far from my place I got there no longer than 10 minutes, I typed in the passcode, The bad feeling got worse, I took the pie out and walked my way to his room, there was moaning, He's just probably watching some anime, Shokugeki no Soma, I supposed.

And that's when I opened the door, horrified by what I saw. He, the love of my life, was doing it with another girl, they didn't even care about my presence, he looked at me and grinned. The pie fell and so was my tears, I ran out of his unit in anger, disappointment, heartbroken, betrayed!

BEEP!

A rampaging truck speeding from the end of the street, without realizing it, I, walked there myself and got hit by the said truck, what's life without him anyway? Everyone hated me, everyone ignored me, he was the sole person that loved me, now he's gone, I have no purpose.

I hate you.

"Ayame?" Mizuki called snapping me out of daze "Ah, yeah? Sorry" I smiled at my new found friend.

Narrator's Point of View

“MIZUKI!” Mizuki turned around and saw Minerva walking towards her, not noticing the person her friend was with.

“Lady Minerva what’s the problem?” Minerva stopped on her tracks upon seeing who she was with, "YOU!" she pointed at the Dark haired girl, "YOU'RE THE SATAN SOUL MAGE!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes I am and why are you looking at me like that?” Her scarlet eyes gleamed looking amused by the situation.

“Wait! You are the supposed person we need to convince to join?” Mizuki tilted her head in thought. “Lady Minerva why don’t you take a seat.” Accepting her offer Minerva took a seat and the three of them were left in silence.

“Ayame why don’t you join sabertooth?” Ayame put her hand in chin and thought about Mizuki's offer with the two anticipating her answer.

“Yeah sure, why not?” With that Ayame Furukawa joined the guild of Sabertooth.

Narrator's Point of View

Four years passed ever since our faithful encounter, “Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch. It's good to see you both back in the Guild.” Yukino greeted the four as they came back from the mission. “It's good to be back Yukino. Where’s Ayame?” Sting immediately asked impatiently to see his pal.

“Ayame and Mizuki are at Mizuki's house." she smiled at the rain dragons. "They said they're going to train.” Yukino answered without a pause knowing Rogue will also ask about the brunette's location. The twin dragons left with their exceeds and started their way to the two.

Its been four years since Ayame joined the guild with almost all the headmasters was shocked to learn how Mizuki from Sabertooth accidentally found her.

6 months after she joined the twin dragons arrived and became popular because of their dragon slayer magic like the dragon slayers before them. Sting and Ayame became close instantly while Mizuki and Rogue tend to bond between those hardheaded friends of theirs.

“HONEY I'M HOME!” Sting exclaimed in delight trying to hug Ayame but got kicked in the gut in return while Rogue and the two exceeds was welcome warmly by Mizuki who gave them some drinks and snacks. “How’s your mission?” Ayame asked after she finishes beating Sting from his stunt.

“We finish it early as possible as always,” Rogue answered while looking anywhere but Mizuki who as always don’t know why Rogue can’t look at her in the eye.

“AYAME! LET’S TRAIN!” Ayame gave a long-suffering sigh as Mizuki giggled at her best friend's luck. Sting dragged her outside the house where they can train all they want without care about their surroundings.

"Why don’t we watch them train Rogue? Of course, I haven’t forgotten the two of you, Lector and Frosch.” Mizuki carried the two exceeds with Rogue following her.

The two hardheaded idiots were done with their training, Sting being defeated by Ayame again. "With that power? How can you defeat Natsu Dragneel?! Pathetic!" She taunted the blonde, that was laying on the ground. "You wanted this Stingy Bee" she laughed, Sting groaned in annoyance.

Rogue suddenly stood up, the three were startled by him, "No need to avenge me Rogue" Sting spoke "No." Rogue simply stared at Sting and signaled the blonde to follow him. He got the message and stood slowly. "Rogue what's wrong?" Mizuki questioned, confused by the event, Ayame unsheathed her sword, the three already knew what to do, the twin dragons went deep into the forest, the exceeds stayed behind just in case its trouble and to flee the two girls. As Ayame stood in front of a confused Mizuki "What the fuck is happening?!"

With the three still high alerts after thirty minutes, the two men came back with a heavily injured boy, "Who's that?" Lector questioned taking a good look at the blonde boy in Sting's arms.

“We saw him, he collapsed in the woods,” Sting answered while looking at the blond boy in his arms.

“What are we going do to him?” Rogue inquired seeing Mizuki signaled them to put the guy in the couch in the living room. “Let’s wait for him to wake up and then interrogate him.” Hiding their fear from the sadistic illusion wizard they began to find something for them to be busy with.

Takumi's Point of View

“So why are you in my territory?” In my years of living, this is the first time I heard someone asked me that.

Blinking my eyes to get rid of the temporary blindness the light gave me. I stared confusingly at the long brunette haired girl with bluish eyes wearing a kimono sadistically smiling at me.

“Oh? Please answer me before I decide to ruin your sanity without a hope of being reform again.” My sense of danger is telling me that I need to answer fast!! “I’m terribly sorry for trespassing over your territory but I was training and I accidentally exhausted myself. I was also finding the guild of Sabertooth to join.”

“You’re joining in the guild?” Looking at the person who said that I couldn’t help but freeze when I saw the famous Sting and Rogue the twin dragons. “Yes, I’m joining the guild.”

“Hmm… Is that so? Why don’t we guide you to the guild since we are going there.” A black haired girl with scarlet eyes said.

“I’m Ayame Furukawa. This lady here is Mizuki Valora and I’m sure you know the twin dragons sting and rogue with their exceeds lector and Frosch.”

Narrator's Point of View

“Is it true? That the missing fairy tail members are back?” 

“I heard that they were still in the age when they disappeared.” 

“nevermind that! Did you hear that they will participate in the grand magic games?” 

“It's not like they can beat us.”

Gossip within the guild started spreading like wildfire, they were fortunately stopped by the sole master of Sabertooth, Jiemma, appearing before them.

“The grand magic games will almost start in 2 weeks and I will announce the members who will bring glory into the guild.” Everyone waited in anticipation, some looks like they stop breathing altogether because of the tension in the air 

“The twin dragons Sting and Rogue, Mizuki Valora, Ayame Furukawa, and Takumi Minatozaki, those people will participate in the grand magic game.” With that, he left with everyone celebrating for the 5 who are chosen as they all are powerful in their own right.

Takumi Point of View

“How excited are you all to participate?” Mizuki asked the gang excitedly

“Excited enough because I can fight Natsu-san.”

“I’ll be able to measure my strength with Gajeel.”

“I want to see Mirajane in battle, and hopefully, fight her.”

“I wonder if my Father is going to participate in the fight.”

Its been 4 years since I joined sabertooth and I have been able to improve myself and found out that Gildarts is my father, looks like that I have a half sister. I found about her when I visited the guild, her name is Cana Alberona. a beauty I must say, I couldn't be bothered by the thought of them, I do want to see them and know them, but I found my family, here in Sabertooth.

Narrator's Point of View

Everyone had the same thought when Master Jiemma announced the fighters, they were all excited about the new battle they'll have to face.

"EVERYONE! LET'S TRAIN!" Ayame cheered, "I'LL BEAT YOU THIS TIME AYAME!" Sting shouted, Rogue and Mizuki simply laughed at the two, Takumi shouted his own cheers "LET'S GO!!!!!"

It's quite obvious they all wanted the same thing, the same thought,

"I'LL WIN THIS! FOR SABERTOOTH!"


End file.
